


I'll Kiss It All Better

by softluhan



Series: Zen/Jumin Shenanigans [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Rimming, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Jumin, bottom!Zen, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softluhan/pseuds/softluhan
Summary: Jumin loves how eager Zen is for his cock.





	I'll Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> HERE, TAKE THIS SIN
> 
> ( am i allowed to call jumin 'ju' lolol)

_"Fuck, Jumin."_

Zen moaned, fingers clasped tightly around the pristine bedsheets as Jumin relentlessly pounded into his pliant body with harsh thrusts from behind. The younger usually found himself on all fours, the both of them finding this position very favourable. Zen could barely think straight with each thrust hitting his prostate dead-on, each thrust had Zen flying forward, dangerously close to banging against the headboard. The delicious mix of pain and pleasure heightened his senses and he wasn't sure sex could get any better. 

"You like that baby?" Jumin hummed, kissing up his boyfriend's neck, loving how fucked out of his mind he looked. He made sure that his rhythm never faltered, wanting Zen to scream his name till his voice was hoarse. 

Jumin especially loved taking the younger from behind, watching him lose himself and collapse from the mind-blowing pleasure. He loved the feeling of being inside his boyfriend, the low moans that escaped his lips and the way his ass was always so tight and eager for his cock.

He angled his hips in an attempt to better abuse his boyfriend's prostate, smirking when he hears Zen's breath hitch and begin to whimper. He speeds up the rhythmn of his thrusts and feels the oncoming wave of his orgasm on the horizon, heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Yes, yes, just like that," Zen choked out, "Ju, _fuck,_ I'm comin-"

His mouth went slack in a silent scream on a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, pushing him over the edge and coming untouched. His milky release glistened on the once clean bedsheets, flaccid cock chafing against his abdomen as Jumin continued to unrelentingly thrust through his orgasm.

Zen clamped a hand over his mouth, trying his best to muffle his whimpers, hovering on the edge of oversensitivity. Everything felt intense with a cock steadily pummelling his ass through his post-orgasm bliss. The consistent rush of pleasure had him wrecked as it never ceased along with the slick slide of Jumin's cock. He _loved_ it. It took a few more thrusts before Jumin came hard, groaning into his lover's shoulder as the latter clenched tightly around his cock. The older slumped on top of his boyfriend's fucked out body, the both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"My ass is gonna be so sore," Zen commented humourlessly, already feeling his muscles start to ache. He sucked in his breath, wincing a little, as Jumin slowly slid out of him and grabbed some tissues to wipe up the mess leaking from his ass. (Well, he tried)

"Sorry, Zenny," Jumin rubbed his boyfriend's ass for emphasis, swift fingers moving across the smooth skin. He continued to move downwards, placing a trail of kisses up his inner thigh. The actor shivered in anticipation when his boyfriend licked up the dripping trail of cum that was sliding down from his entrance. 

_"I promise to kiss it all better."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please leave a nice comment and check out my other zen/jumin oneshot if you want ~
> 
> btw i think im gonna make a tumblr specifically for mm fics idk should i???


End file.
